


pip gay

by jamesanderse



Category: Great Expectations - Fandom
Genre: M/M, this shit gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 00:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20267032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesanderse/pseuds/jamesanderse
Summary: pip is homophobic... wait... no... he’s... homoerotic??





	pip gay

pip: fuck gay people!  
herbert: pip, babe, ur gay. like, ream me in the ass gay.  
pip: ik sweet cheeks, i meant that literally. i was being horny on main.


End file.
